In a portable system utilized for the control of ink flow to an ink jet printhead, it is necessary to ensure that the printhead continues to function and receive an ink supply in the presence of movement of the printhead due to its portability. Examples of portable systems include the recently filed PCT Application Nos. PCT/AU98/00550 and PCT/AU98/00549 filed by the present applicant.
For example, when utilized in a camera system with an internal printer, it is desirable to provide for proper operation and ink flow during movement of the portable camera system. Further, it is desirable to provide for such a system as cheaply and efficiently as possible. This is particularly the case where the camera is moved during a printing operation.